Nightmare's Dream
by Kinshou Tenshi
Summary: Many hundreds of years ago, when gods walked the earth and the dark god was feared by all that lived, there lived a young boy. Clueless of his gift that he had, specialized to deliver all men from the cruel world of darkness...
1. Default Chapter

Nightmare's Dream  
Many hundreds of years ago, when gods walked the earth and the dark god was feared by all that lived, there lived a young boy. Clueless of his gift that he had, specialized to deliver all men from the cruel world of darkness, the boy finds himself helping around the house and doing things that a normal 14-year-old boy would do.this is where it begins.  
  
"Nakiato, come help me with this!" A weak mother like voice ordered. 14 year old, Nakiato, came rushing to his mother's side. She handed him a large and heavy box and then collapsed in fatigue.  
  
"Mother, what are you doing? You shouldn't be carrying these with your health. Go to bed, I'll handle the rest of these." Nakiato shooed his mother away with one hand while balancing the box with the other.  
  
"Kinshou tenshi.thank you, Nakiato." Mother left to her room. Nakiato smiled pleasantly and carried the box outside, dropping it on the cool grass.  
  
"Nakiato Henshi.so we meet at last." A cold voice declared. "You have no idea as to how long I have been waiting for you."  
  
"Who are you? Why have you been wanting to meet me? I am just an average 14 year old boy who is taking care of his sick mother."  
  
"Mr. Henshi, you have no idea of your power do you?" The dark man stepped out of hiding. He wore a long black cape and that was all that could be seen besides his long black hair.  
  
"Power.? Who are you?!"  
  
"My name is Toorima."  
  
"Toorima?!" Nakiato stumbled backwards. "Toorima? The dark god.what are you doing at my house?"  
  
"I am not the dark god. I share his name but not his power. I can cast no harm to people. Nakiato, you must come with me."  
  
"But my mother.who will take care of my mother?!"  
  
"The dark god. Nakiato it is her time to go, she has lived long enough and won't be able to survive this sickness no matter what you do."  
  
"I can't leave her! You cannot make me go!" Nakiato cried out. The wind came up and Toorima looked in the direction of the gust.  
  
"Nakiato, if you truly want to save the life of your mother, then follow the wind."  
  
"Follow.the wind?" Nakiato stepped closer to Toorima. "What do you mean 'follow the wind'?"  
  
"Mr. Henshi, your answers lie to the west.follow the wind." Toorima stepped sideways and was carried away by a strong gust. He had completely disappeared.  
  
"Follow the wind? What's the supposed to mean?" Nakiato looked at his home. "I'm sorry mother, but I have a feeling that I must go along with this man. It just feels.right." Nakiato turned and ran along with the wind, not thinking twice to return.  
  
"Good job, Nakiato, and good luck." Nakiato's mother looked out her open window and stared at her fleeing boy. "I knew you would have to leave me sooner or later. Be safe, my son."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
So the journey begins.PLEASE R/R! (thanks) 


	2. Chapter 2

"Follow the wind.what wind?!" Nakiato stood in the darkness. A chill went up his back and he noticed that he was lost. The wind had eventually died down and Nakiato was beginning to believe that Toorima was just an average man trying to fool around with Nakiato. "But why? Why lead me away from my dying mother?"  
  
"Nakiato." The wind came up once more and carried his name down the streets. Almost jumping by the whistle of his name, Nakiato began his journey once more, following the wind to the west.  
  
After a few minutes, Nakiato began to feel even more lost. He didn't recognize his surroundings at all. He stubbornly stopped and turned around. "This is stupid. My mother needs me."  
  
"Nakiato!" The wind screamed. It gusted harshly, pushing his backwards to the west. Nakiato clenched his fists and tried to walk against the wind. This frustrated the nature and it blew even harder, literally picking him off his feet and carrying him along.  
  
"Fine, fine.you win." Nakiato grumbled. The wind carried him farther and farther until they reached a small village.  
  
"Nakiato.?" A young man with brown hair cautiously walked up to Nakiato. His hair was tied up in a bun-like style and he wore a blue tunic and blue breeches. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Nakiato. Do I know you?" Nakiato asked.  
  
"Ashitaka, what are you doing?" A small girl ran up to the young man. He silently patted the girl on the head and stared at Nakiato.  
  
"Um.I need to know what I'm doing here, because I really have no clue." Nakiato looked at this Ashitaka for an answer.  
  
"Go down this path. The village healer will want to see you, Nakiato." Ashitaka spoke slowly and seemed to stumble over his words. "She has been expecting you."  
  
"Expecting me?" Nakiato walked down the path that Ashitaka had pointed out. He came to a small hut and entered.  
  
"Nakiato? Please, please sit. I've been expecting you." The healing woman insisted.  
  
"So I've heard, but why were you expecting me? I don't even know you!"  
  
"Ah, but we all know you. Nakiato, please sit." Nakiato agreed and sat cross legged on a straw mat.  
  
"Please tell me how you knew I was coming."  
  
"Of course.Nakiato. Just yesterday, our Ashitaka killed a demon. During the fight, Ashitaka was inflicted with a curse. It tears at him and won't stop until it has killed him. Nakiato, while the demon was dying he cried out your name and promised revenge."  
  
"A demon? How could a demon know my name?" Nakiato asked. "Maybe it was a different Nakiato! I won't go on some adventure that I know you're going to ask me to go on! I don't even know if it's me that's supposed to take this journey!"  
  
"Nakiato, you knew that I was going to ask you to go on a quest."  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Nakiato, you can predict the future. I know for a fact that it is you who must take this journey."  
  
"But it is Ashitaka who has the curse, not me!" Nakiato stammered.  
  
"Yes, Ashitaka does have the curse. That is why he will be your companion. But Nakiato, that is not all." The healing woman paused and blinked. "Nakiato, you have the curse as well."  
  
"What? No! I don't!"  
  
"Nakiato, look at your right leg. It is cursed and quickly spreading." The healing woman looked at Nakiato expectantly. He rolled up his right pant leg to reveal a purple-blue mark.  
  
"This? My mother told me that it was just a birth mark."  
  
"That is no birthmark, Nakiato. It is all the way from your foot to your knee. It will keep on growing until it covers your whole body. While this is happening, you will experience great pain. Have you not had sleepless nights from the pain in your right leg?"  
  
"That's.true. My right leg does ache and burn a lot. It seems to be getting worse, but I tell myself that it's all in my head."  
  
"Nakiato, there is no way of avoiding it. You are cursed."  
  
"But I don't.how can I rid myself of it?"  
  
"Ashitaka is leaving to the west first thing tomorrow morning. You must go along with him."  
  
"I.agree. First thing tomorrow morning." 


End file.
